Let's go steal a detective
by hphall17
Summary: Parker, Hardison, and Eliot go to England to visit Nate and Sophie. But before they can see them, Nate and Sophie get arrested for a crime they didn't commit. No seriously they didn't do it. Unfortunately or fortunately, for them Sherlock thinks they didn't do it either. Hilarity ensues. After s3 of Sherlock and after last season of leverage. Any feedback would be awesome! :)
1. Chapter 1

"But I want it," pouts Parker. Hardison sighed and Eliot crossed his arms.

"Not right now baby girl. We're waiting for Nate and Sophie. When they get here we can talk about stealing the statue," Hardison said.

"But I want to steal it now," Parker whined, looking greedily at the statue in the glass case in the museum they were in. "Nate and Sophie need to get here faster."

"They're on their way. Just pipe down Parker and you'll be able to steal all you want when they get here," Eliot said, more grumpy than usual. And for good reason. They had been waiting for them for 2 hours in this place and still no sign of them. Parker was going stir crazy, Hardison was trying to keep Parker occupied and failing and Eliot was getting a headache. Things were about to come to a boil when Hardison's phone rang.

Hardison looked at the caller id and answered it.

"Is this Alec Hardison?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes who's asking?" Hardison said sharply.

"This is Detective Inspector Lestrade of Scotland yard. I have in my custody both Nathan and Sophie Ford as suspects in a murder investigation. They gave me your number as a contact. They said something about messing a meeting and to tell you that they need a lawyer."

"Is that Nate?" Parker loud whispered. Hardison held up a finger.

"What are they being held for?" Both Parker and Eliot sat up at that.

"I am not at liberty to say. Will you come down to Scotland Yard? They have asked for you," Hardison quickly gathered their stuff and Eliot and Parker followed his lead.

"I am on my way." Hardison ended the call and started walking out of the museum, Parker and Eliot close on his heels. They hailed a taxi and they quickly got in.

"So how bad we talking about?" Eliot said.

"Well we are about to go to SCOTLAND YARD," Hardison yelled to the cabbie. "To get them out for murder. I would say pretty bad."

"How do you know it is murder?" Parker whispered, eyes wide.

"Because that was Detective Inspector Lestrade. He investigates murders. He's on the news all the time," Hardison said.

"Great now we have to break Nate out of jail again and Sophie too," Eliot said.

"We don't have to if we prove that they didn't do it. Since they didn't do it, right?" Parker said looking at both of them. They exchanged glances.

"I don't think Nate or Sophie can go that far. I am sure they didn't do it," Hardison said, slowly.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "No they wouldn't. I would know. Now calm down you two."

They sat in silence for a bit. Then Parker pouted, "Now I can't steal the statue."

"Don't worry Parker. You'll get your fix. We are about to steal us a Nate and Sophie." Hardison said, grinning.

Eliot groaned. "Dammit Hardison."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. . I had trouble with the terminology in this one. Also wow a lot of you followed this. :D Comments are always appreciated. **

The trio rushed into the building. The front desk quickly told them the right direction to go. They quickly got to the area the needed to be at. As they entered the office and they saw a man with silver hair with look of constant stress around him. Hardison quickly walked toward them but before they could get there a man stepped in front of them. He began to argue with the detective.

"C'mon, Greg. We need a case. He's not doing good. Yesterday he stared at the clip for 8 hours straight. I was afraid that he stopped breathing the only way I knew he was alive was that every so often he blinked. He needs a new case. Something to get him off this whole Moriarty thing, just for a bit," The blond man seemed to be in a lot of stress.

"Sorry John. I don't have anything for Sherlock. It has been a slow week for murders. Just give it some time. This is London. There is bound to be some crazy person who commits mass homicide soon but that is not right now. All I have now is a couple with an open and shut murder charge and I don't think that Sherlock would be interested in that."

"Hey! Nate and Sophie are not a open and shut murder case. There is no way they would kill anyone. Someone set them up. They are innocent," Parker said, Eliot holding her back from getting in Lestrade's face.

Lestrade blinked at the trio. "And who might you be?"

"I am Alec Hardison. We talked on the phone. We are hear about Nate and Sophie Ford. We were suppose to meet them today but apparently they were detained here. I am sure this is a big misunderstanding," Hardison walked up and held out his hand and Lestrade took it.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade. Good to meet you. I am afraid that your friends are in deep trouble. They were caught at the scene of the crime and they both have motive."

"Who would be dead that would give Nate and Sophie motive?" Parker said.

"There is a surprisingly long list I have found out. Your friends have some interesting enemies. But this time it is Damian Monroe. That name have any meaning to any of you?" Lestrade raised an eyebrow at the triot.

"Never heard of him." Eliot said shortly. Hardison and Parker tried their best to keep a straight face.

Lestrade looked at them skeptically and was about to say something when John stepped in.

"This doesn't seem like an open and shut case, Greg. Maybe Sherlock can take their case," John said almost pleadingly.

"Hey you're Doctor John Watson," Hardison said. "You write that blog on Sherlock Holmes."

"Who is Sherlock Holmes?" Everyone turned to stare Parker. "What? Is he famous or something?"

"Really, Parker? Even I know who Sherlock is," Eliot said. "He's a famous detective. He died a couple years back and then two years later he came back, perfectly fine and not dead. How do you not know this?"

"So he faked his death? We have all done that at least once," Parker said. John and Lestrade stared at her. "Or not?" She said, slowly.

Hardison quickly said, "That doesn't matter. What matters is if Sherlock Holmes will take our case." He turned to John. "Do you think that you can convince him to take our case?"

John scratched his head. "Well he might not think that he needs a case. But I think he needs a case. So yeah I will convince him."

Parker squealed and hugged John, who stood there shocked and awkwardly hugged back. Once Parker got off him, Eliot held out his hand.

"Thank you so much. Army doctor, retired, right?" Eliot said, shaking John's hand firmly.

John blinked. "Yes, how did you know?"

"It's the way you stand and your haircut. It is very distinctive." Eliot stepped back.

Hardison quickly stepped forward and said, "Sir, I am sure this whole thing is a big misunderstanding and I am sure we can clear this up. I am both Nate and Sophie's personal attorney. When can I see them?"

"Yes they said you were. Unfortunately you can't see them right now."

"With all due respect sir, as their lawyer, yes I can," Hardison had his serious face on.

"No I didn't mean it like that. You can see them but it wouldn't do any good. You see they're asleep right now."

"Why are they asleep? Did you hurt them?" Parker again had to be held back by Eliot.

"Of course we didn't hurt them. They are asleep because they drank a bit too much last night. Once they wake up, you can see them all you want."

"Wait they were drunk last night and now they are unconscious, how did they murder this Monroe guy?" Eliot said.

"Because they poisoned him beforehand."

"And how do you know that?" Parker said, crossing her arms.

Lestrade looked at the trio and sighed. "Because we have video of them doing it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: SORRY IF YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER. I FIXED IT. If you don't know what I am talking about then ignore this. Please enjoy this new chapter. :)**

Lestrade, John and the trio gathered around a screen. There was silence except for the people on the video. It was a camera phone video of a party. They could clearly see Monroe with girls on his arms. He was holding a champagne glass. It was clearly not his first glass.

"Where is this at?" asked John.

"A charity event for the Foundation for Children with Terminal Disease," Parker said, staring at the screen.

"Yeah, Nate and Sophie told us that they were going to it yesterday," Hardison said.

"And I am guessing that Monroe wasn't an invited guest, then?" John said, raising an eyebrow.

"No I am certain if Nate and Sophie knew he was going to be there, they wouldn't have gone thousand feet near that place." Eliot said grimly.

"Yeah says here, that he snuck in with a foreign dignitary, an old friend of his before he got locked up in that backwards country he ran off to." Lestrade said looking at a file.

"So this was not planned. No one knew he was going to be there." John said.

"Well it seems to be that the purpose of going to this party was to meet Nate and Sophie. Seems he was an old friend or was more likely old enemy of theirs. Something about that backwards country and being locked up underground for years until he managed to get out. Doesn't say exactly HOW he got out, just says he did. And he ends up at this party. And right here." Lestrade stopped the video and pointed at the screen. "Here is when they see each other."

They could clearly see the smirk on Monroe face as Nate and Sophie came into view. They both had look of shock on their face at the sight of Monroe. Parker felt Eliot tense next her and she quietly put her hand on his arm. He looked at her and instantly relaxed. They shared a brief grim smile and turned back to the screen.

Lestrade restarted the video and they watched as the couple slow walked towards each other.

"Who's the woman with Monroe?" John asked.

"She is Lucy Gray. She is a powerful business woman who is known for shady dealings but we have been not been able to prove anything against her. She is too smart for that. It is rumored that she is the one that got Monroe out.

"And who is the creeper dude who is behind him?" asked Parker, pointing at a short, bookish man behind Monroe looking very out of place at the lavish party.

"That is Scott Clarke. He works for Gray and now Monroe. Or he used to. He is the one who is rumored to have found Monroe and figured out how to get him out for Gray." Lestrade said. He stopped the tape.

"And here is when both parties meet each other." They could clearly see Nate and Sophie standing a few feet away from Monroe, talking to them. Lestrade started it again and said, "And this is where it happened." Nate and Sophie on the screen had on their best poker faces and were definitely having a battle of wits with Monroe and Gray. They watched as Nate let his mask slip and start towards Monroe but Sophie held him back. They started to walk away but not before they clearly saw both Nate and Sophie slip something into Monroe's drink. And then suddenly they couldn't see Monroe or Nate or Sophie.

"Where did they go?" Hardison said.

"We lose a few minutes of them after this. They seemed to slip into the crowd and get out of the view of the next thing you see..." Lestrade fast forwarded through the tape until, "Is Monroe dead in the middle of the people." And they could see people moving away from a body on the floor. It was Monroe with a drink in his hand, obviously dead.

"But that doesn't mean they killed him!" Parker said.

Hardison walked over to Parker and put his arm around her. "They have both Nate and Sophie putting something in his drink and him being dead a few minutes later. But I would like to see the tox screen of Monroe before assuming poison." Hardison said to Lestrade. Lestrade reluctantly nodded.

"Well since it looks like that is all we can do right now, why don't I take you to see Sherlock?" John said, standing up. The trio looked at each other and Eliot gave a slight nod. Parker turned her smile to John, "Yes, let's meet this famous detective."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! My emails from got sent to spam and I didn't know that so many of you followed this story. And also if you saw the messed up version of the previous chapter, it is fixed now. Otherwise enjoy and I will send you internet love if you review!**

"This is where you live?" Parker asked.

"Ah no. Well I did but not anymore. I got married and Sherlock faked his death, so I moved out. Not in that order." John looked away from their curious faces and walked up to the door and knocked. Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs. John knocked harder. There was another bigger crash and John yelled, "Mrs. Hudson!" The door flew open and John rushed in. They quickly followed him.

"Oh my, I don't think that this is the time for guests, John."

"They're clients and what is going on? Is Sherlock ok?"

"Oh he has been doing that all morning. Some sort of experiment or another. I think that he is hitting a dead end with the Moriarty nonsense." She whispered conspiratorially. "I think that a case will be good for him. Get his mind of things. Go on up then." John smiled at her and then almost ran up the stairs the trio following him.

John didn't know what to expect when he opened the door but this was not it. There were feathers everywhere, covering every surface like a layer of dust, except more fluffier. There was was also feathers floating in the air which made it hard to see. Parker's eyes got huge when she saw.

"Is this place like this everyday? Because if it is I want in."

John pinked his nose and said, "No it is not like this usually. It is messy but not feathery messy. Sherlock!" John yelled into the feathers.

When there was no reply, John waded through the feathers over to the couch. There was a lump of feathers on it and John studied it for a minute before ripping of a blanket covered in feathers off Sherlock who was obviously in his mind palace.

"Sherlock!" John said exasperated. The detective opened his eyes.

"Oh. John. I was wondering when you were going to be here. I think I may have a lead." Sherlock kicked his legs over the side of the couch and walked over the table and over to the kitchen.

"Sherlock. Explain." John said quickly.

Sherlock looked at him for a second, trying to understanding what he meant when he got it. "Oh. You mean the feathers. They are a part of important experiment..." He tapered off when he saw John's no bullshit face.

"Actually, Mycroft is coming over and I wanted to annoy him."

"So you thought putting feathers over everything would do the trick." John said, slowly.

"He has a phobia of chicken. Something traumatic that happened when he was child of which I had nothing to do with." Sherlock said with a slight mouth twitch.

"Of course you didn't." John said tiredly. "Mrs. Hudson is going to have a fit when she sees this." Sherlock made a dismissive motion and turned to the trio.

"Not important, John. Why have you brought thieves with you?" Parker's eyes got wide while Eliot held a steady glare.

"They're not thieves Sherlock, they're your new clients." John said while looking around in the piles of feathers for a broom.

"No definitely thieves. A team of them actually. A hitter, a hacker, and a thief. And why would they be my clients, you know I already have a case. I have no time for another one." Sherlock said, going through the feathers to the fridge.

John found the broom and began to sweep up the feathers. "A case that has gone cold. Face it Sherlock, you don't have anymore leads. You are just going to have wait until Moriarty or whoever made that video does something else. And are you serious about them being thieves?" John looked over at the trio skeptically.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John and shut the fridge door. "Of course they are thieves. Look at their hands. The girl has rope burns, the black man has finger calluses, and the long haired one has all the distinct marks of an assassin or a former one at least. He probably knows Mary or at least has heard of her. And I just told you that I had a new lead."

John looked over at the thieves and caught Hardison's eyes. "Is it true? Are you guys thieves?"

Hardison looked uncomfortable. "Kind of. But we are what you would call white hat thieves. As in we steal from the rich and give to the poor who the rich stole from in the first place. But we are not killers, man. And neither are Nate and Sophie."

"Well Eliot was an assassin but he hasn't killed anyone since we met him. He only hurts bad guys now anyways. Do you always have toes in your fridge?" Parker had sunk over to the kitchen and was poking around.

"No only sometimes. And DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Sherlock yelled, rushing over and snatching some kind of experiment out of her hands. "It is a very delicate experiment and needs to be left alone by sticky finger thieves."

Parker and Sherlock stood glaring at each other until Eliot cleared his throat.

"C'mon Parker let's go. This stuck-up isn't going to help us. We'll prove their innocence ourselves." Eliot waded through the fathers and grabbed Parker's arm and started to pull her away from Sherlock.

Hardison stopped him. "Whoa whoa whoa. Let's not be too hasty here. You are going after Moriarty, the dude who hacked all the media and made that creepy message right? What would say if I offered my, ahem, services to help you find out who did the hacking if you helped us find out who really killed Damian Monroe and framed Nate and Sophie? Would that peak your interest?"

Sherlock stared at them for a few seconds and then turned to John and said with a slow smile, "Well John it seems we work for thieves now. Let's hope the case is interesting."


End file.
